Wireless emergency alert (WEA) messages may contain information pertaining to a variety of types of alerts. For example, a WEA message may pertain to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response) alerts, and/or alerts issued by the Government, or the like. WEA messages may be provided, via a mobile carrier, by authorized government entities such as, for example, a local public safety agency, a state public safety agency, the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), the Department of Homeland Security, the National Weather Service, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), or the like.